oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 10
Episode 10 adapts chapters 1-5, and part of 6 from Volume 6. Plot Yui Yuigahama begins to notice a gap developing between Hachiman Hikigaya and Yukino Yukinoshita during the usual Service Club meetings. After falling asleep during class, Hachiman is elected along with Minami Sagami as class 2-F's representatives for the committee responsible for Sōbu High School's upcoming Cultural Festival. At the first committee meeting, Minami nominates herself to be its president in stating it would be an opportunity for her to grow. That evening, Minami and her clique visit and ask the Service Club to assist in running the festival committee. Yukino solely accepts, and decides on suspending the Service Club during the Culture Festival. This upsets Yui who makes Hachiman promise to look out for her if anything goes wrong. As the committee starts preparing, Yukino as the vice-president, starts to overshadow Minami with her understanding and management of the various tasks involved in planning the Culture Festival. Later, Hachiman is able to avoid being a part of Hina Ebina's class play due to his committee duties. Meanwhile, Haruno Yukinoshita shows up at the committee and tries to apply for a musical performance much to Yukino's reluctance, but after arriving late, Minami approves Haruno's request as revenge against Yukino for taking the committee's spotlight/praise. Minami starts to shirk her duties and everyone relies more on Yukino. As work piles up the remaining committee members divide the work among themselves, with Yukino taking on most of it. Hayato Hayama and Meguri Shiromeguri grow concerned over Yukino's division of work. Yukino only redistributes the work more evenly after Hachiman complains. Minami arrives to check their progress and makes Yukino her committee proxy before leaving to enjoy her own class' preparations. Yukino is sick the following day, and fails to show up at school because of a cold according to Shizuka Hiratsuka. Major events * Yui begins to notice a gap developing between Hachiman and Yukino during the usual Service Club meetings. * The Service Club is suspended during the Cultural Festival. * Yukino outperforms Minami in committee duties. Character Appearances * Hachiman Hikigaya * Komachi Hikigaya * Shizuka Hiratsuka * Yukino Yukinoshita * Yui Yuigahama * Saika Totsuka * Yumiko Miura * Hayato Hayama * Kakeru Tobe * Hina Ebina * Ooka * Yamato * Haruno Yukinoshita * Minami Sagami New Characters * The 2-F class officer (not named) * Meguri Shiromeguri * Haruka * Yukko Locations * Sobu High School * Hikigaya House Trivia Poll What did you think of Episode 10? Great! It was alright! Horrible! Gallery EP10 Service Club 1.png EP10 Hachiman 1.png EP10 Hachiman Shizuka.png EP10 2F Class Rep.png EP10 Minami 1.png EP10 Minami Clique.png EP10 Yumiko Hayato Yui.png EP10 Kakeru Hina Yumiko.png EP10 Minami 2.png EP10 Hachiman Flashback.png EP10 Hayato Charm.png EP10 Conference Room Sign.png EP10 Conference Room 1.png EP10 Meguri 1.png EP10 Meguri Yukino 1.png EP10 Minami Volunteer.png EP10 Service Club Sign.png EP10 Hachiman 2.png EP10 Service Club 2.png EP10 Minami Request 1.png EP10 Minami Request 2.png EP10 Minami Request 3.png EP10 Yukino 1.png EP10 Sobu Breezeway.png EP10 Hachiman 3.png EP10 Yui Hachiman 1.png EP10 Yui Hachiman 2.png EP10 Yui Hachiman 3.png EP10 Hachiman 4.png EP10 Yui 1.png EP10 Yukino Minami 1.png EP10 Committee 1.png EP10 Committee 2.png EP10 Committee 3.png EP10 Yukino 2.png EP10 Shizuka 1.png EP10 Hina Cast.png EP10 Hachiman Pilot.png EP10 Hayato Prince.png EP10 Hina Director.png EP10 Hachiman Hina Hayato 1.png EP10 Hina Happy.png EP10 Hachiman Hina Hayato 2.png EP10 Hachiman Hina Hayato 3.png EP10 Hina Hayato.png EP10 Yumiko Yui.png EP10 Hina 1.png EP10 Saki 1.png EP10 Saki Hina 1.png EP10 Saki Hina 2.png EP10 Saki Costumes.png EP10 Saika.png EP10 Minami Slacking.png EP10 Crowd.png EP10 Haruno Meguri Yukino 1.png EP10 Haruno Meguri Yukino 2.png EP10 Haruno Meguri 1.png EP10 Haruno Yukino 1.png EP10 Haruno Minami 1.png EP10 Haruno Minami 2.png EP10 Haruno Minami 3.png EP10 Haruno Minami 4.png EP10 Haruno Hachiman 1.png EP10 Haruno Hachiman 2.png EP10 Culture Fest Gate.png EP10 Choir.png EP10 Costume Fitting.png EP10 Hayato 1.png EP10 Conference Room 2.png EP10 Meguri Yukino 2.png EP10 Hachiman Complaining.png EP10 Yukino Minami 2.png EP10 Komachi 1.png EP10 Hachiman Bath 1.png EP10 Komachi 2.png EP10 Hachiman Bath 2.png EP10 Shizuka Meguri Hachiman News.png EP10 End Card.png Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes